Not Just His College Girl
by Starr Rose
Summary: Juice and Laura have gone through a lot but the club is still in deep. Follow Laura and Juice through navigating Ireland, her involvement with the club and its members, and Juice handling the changes in his life. **JuiceXOC** Sequel to His College Girl and His College Fiance. Follows events of season four.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and gentlemen, the long awaited third installment in the College Girl series: Not Just His College Girl. Thank you for your patience!

"Hey, baby," a voice purred in my ear as I stood outside the funeral home. I knew it wasn't Juice as soon as I heard the voice and felt the hot breath on my ear. The voice was too deep and the person smelled of beer and garlic. I looked around frantically. Juice was standing fifteen feet away, talking to Opie. I took a deep breath and turned to face the man standing in front of me. He wasn't very large, but once a person has been around Opie, they never consider anybody large again. He was only an inch or so taller than me and he reminded me of a beardless gnome. He was round with a red, fat face and thick, fat sausage fingers. His hair was going gray and his face was criss crossed with scars.

"I am not your baby," I said, making my voice as cold as possible.

"Come on, darling. All this death hanging around? You need somebody to comfort you. To keep you warm," the man said smoothly.

I sneered at him and leaned away. I informed him, "I am not interested."

I should have brought up my old man instantly. I should have thrown Juice's name out there and let the guy know that I belonged to somebody. But I had too much pride for that. I didn't want to have to depend on Juice for everything. Especially not when I was already depending on him for the house and, after only one month, I'd be depending on him full time. I was prideful.

"I don't see no ring on your finger," he hissed. That was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard. Just because my engagement ring wasn't a wedding ring did not mean that it didn't count as a ring on my finger. "And I ain't seen you around the clubhouse. Come on, croweater. One crow is just like another."

"I will only tell you this one more time," I growled, "I am not interested in you, you portly dwarf!"

That was the wrong choice and I knew it. I was just heart broken. It had been a week since Half Sack died. The funeral should have been instantly but the fucking ATF agents wanted to investigate and wouldn't hand him over. By the time we got him back, things were already in the shitter. Juice was barely speaking to me because I refused to go back to Berea until after the funeral, and I told him that I was coming back early. I'd already talked to my professor's about taking my exams early. For two classes I only had to turn in final papers and for the other two I just planned to study really hard. Juice was sending me back but I would only be gone for two weeks. With Abel missing and Gemma on the lam, my place was with SAMCRO. If I'd been in my place since the beginning, the dwarf wouldn't be hitting on me because he would know that I was an old lady. Which was why I didn't even flinch when he raised his hand to me. I simply stared at him, daring him to hit me. Unfortunately, it was Tig that rushed to my rescue. He raced over and grabbed the dwarf's arm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Bitch is disrespectful to a member. Showin' her a croweater's place."

"Look, Tom, that's all good and well if it's a fucking croweater but she's not. That's Juice's old lady, dumbass. That's his fiancé, you stupid mother fucker."

"Well I didn't fuckin' know," Tom spat out. "Bitch don't look like no old lady I ever seen."

"Call me a bitch again, Dopey," I snapped. "I dare you."

"Moon, shut the hell up," Tig ordered. "Tom, go the fuck away. The sluts in the bikini tops and shorts at a funeral, those are the croweaters. Go get some snatch from them. Leave this little pussy alone."

"Tig," I warned.

He reached over and smacked my arm. Tom wandered away and Tig turned on me. He demanded, "What are you doing fucking with members? Why didn't you tell him straight off the bat that you were an old lady? Do you really think that this is what the club needs right now?"

"Oh yeah, Tig? You're one to talk, huh? It's not okay to slap an old lady around but if you shoot her that's completely fine. In that case you can just blame somebody else." I hadn't spoken to Tig since the night I found out he killed Donna.

"Moon, I'm sorry I killed Donna. I hate that I did that and I will live with that for the rest of my life. I've done a lot of sick, twisted, fucked up shit in my life and I'm the first to tell you that. But I regret killing Donna. I have to see you and Opie and Piney every day, knowing that I took somebody from each of you. A best friend, a wife, a daughter. But you have to get past that. That's not helping anybody right now."

"It's helping me," I snarled. "I can't give my identity to this club. If I forgive you for killing her, I have to forgive you for anything that happens to any of us. If you hit Tara with a car, I have to forgive you. If you stab Lyla, I have to forgive you. If you beat me, rape me, leave me for dead in a ditch, I have to forgive you. Because none of us are better than she was. None of us are worth any more than she was."

"It was a mistake, Moon. I don't care if you forgive me. I just need you to move past it."

"I'll move past it when Opie does."

Tig's eyes flashed to Opie, who was standing with his arm slung around Lyla's shoulders. They'd hired a local teenager to babysit Kenny and Ellie that night so the kids wouldn't have to go to Half Sacks' funeral. Tig whispered, "He looks like he's doing fine."

"Then you don't know your 'brother' as well as you think you do, Tig. Because he's dealing. He is not over it, nor has he moved on. He is doing the best he can every day. Just like all the rest of us."

"Moon, just be careful. Juice loves you. If you have to use being an old lady in your favor, then do it. If you have to hide it, then do it. But do not put yourself in danger because of your mother fucking pride," Tig said seriously. "I know you won't do it for SAMCRO, so do it for Juice."

"Don't tell me how to love my man, Trager," I spat. "When have you ever loved anybody in your life?"

"Then take care of yourself and take care of him, Moon."

With that, Tig spun on his heel and stormed off. I turned to walk in the opposite direction and crashed into Juice. He wrapped his arms around my waist quickly and asked, "What was that about, Laura?"

"Just some friendly conversation with Tig," I lied.

"Didn't sound friendly."

"When does 'friendly conversation' with Tig ever sound friendly?" I replied. "He's the same guy who told you that you'd be best friends forever if you let him dip his nutsack in your mouth."

"Laura, don't lie to me," Juice said solemnly.

"We were talking about Donna," I admitted.

Juice sighed and pulled me tight to his body. He buried his face in my neck and held me for a long moment before he pulled away and stated, "I still don't want you here, but I have to say that it feels good to have you in my arms."

I smiled up at him and, for a second, things felt normal. It felt like everything did before the Mayans blew up the gun warehouse and before everything went to shit. Then, we heard the first gunshot and Juice flung me to the ground and crashed on top of me. He wrapped his arms around me tight and ordered, "Stay down, Laura. Don't fucking move. Stay down."

Around us, things were hectic. More gunshots filled the air. People screamed. People ran. The wail of a heartbroken mother filled the air and I lifted my head enough to see a neighbor woman holding her son. He was just a little boy. Only nine or ten years old. Then, I watched Jax make his way across the lawn where a Hispanic man was on the concrete. I should have been disgusted by the sick, wet sucking sound Jax's fists made as they connected with the criminal's head. But I wasn't. I was only focused on the fact that he was going to kill the man who hurt that little boy and I was completely okay with it.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't even flinch away from Jax slamming the Mexican's head into the ground again and again and again. Even when Hale was ran over by the van and his shit was leaking out of the back of his head, she didn't look away from Jax slamming the Mexican's head into the ground. She just watched with this look of approval on her face and I knew then that I needed to get my old lady the fuck out of Charming. At least for a couple weeks. I knew that she wouldn't stay gone but I needed time for her to calm down. So I took her to the airport that same night, put her on a plane and sent her off. After that, our focus was on getting Abel back.

Jax was a broken man. He was drowning himself in a bottle. His ma was gone, his old lady was distant, and his kid was taken. I couldn't imagine it. I couldn't live without Laura Moon and I knew it. He was limping along, waiting to hear more about Abel and we were slowly getting information from the fucking lying Irish bastards. It was a lucky break when we got the information on Precious's bounty hunter boyfriend. It wasn't a lucky break when we had to go capture his fucking bounty for him so he would help us. Fucking bounty bitch was scared to go after an ex military con but he could send a bunch of bikers to do it for him.

He was in a fucking porn store. Jax and I were supposed to grab him while Ope watched out for the ex mil's friends. That was the entire plan. All the fucking giant had to do was make sure the friends didn't get to him. Shit, he could have just walked up to them and struck up a conversation about porn. He could have just stood in the doorway and blocked their way. It wasn't _that_ difficult. I knew Ope was my brother and I loved him for it. But the shit with Laura was getting out of hand. She was my fucking old lady and I didn't share with anybody and I sure as hell didn't appreciate her putting herself in front of a bullet for the fucking mountain man. I got that he had a porn star and, in Laura's opinion, he wouldn't want her because of it. But Laura was a thousand times better than a porn star. She was better than some pussy that was already used up by the time a chick was in her late twenties. I didn't know if Ope saw that or not but I wasn't taking any fucking chances.

Opie got distracted by some of Lyla's old porn. His fucking friends wandered right past Opie and interrupted us grabbing the dude so the ex mil made a run for it. Luckily, we only had to chase him for a little bit before he didn't watch where he was going and ran in front of a car. Fucking hybrids. They're small and get good mileage but they're dangerous little bastards. Luckily, I was assigned to research after that, which was my favorite job. The rest of the guys took a few days to dig up dirt on the leader of the gang that ordered the drive by hit on us. I knew I was supposed to, but I didn't have the stomach for that shit. I was softer than the other bikers. Probably part of the reason I wanted Laura instead of some used up crow eater bitch.

"Hey, doll."

"Hey, Gemma, what's up?" I balanced the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I looked over the application the local college one more time.

"Just bored." She was on the run after offing the bitch that helped her get raped. ATF Stahl pinned the second murder on her and she was suffering from it. There was good motive for Gemma killing Edmond Hayes though. When somebody threatened her family, Gemma was out for blood.

"How's your father?" I questioned, knowing that's where Gemma was hiding out with Tig.

"Forgetful. Getting worse by the day. I'm about to murder Tiggy boy," Gemma sighed.

I stiffened at the mention of his name. I still hadn't forgiven Tig for Donna's death and, at that time, I doubted I ever would. I questioned coldly, "Why are you about to kill _him_?"

"Careful there, Moon. The venom in your voice could kill a man."

"Some men deserve death."

"But not our men," Gemma said firmly and I knew she was talking about the club as a whole. Not just Jax or Juice or Clay.

"Of course," I answered.

"Anyway, Tig is driving me crazy," she continued. "He's fucking around with the little dark skinned girl. Thinks I don't know what he's up to. It's going to cause trouble. Tig's dick never comes out clean, no matter where he sticks it."

I grimaced at the image that filled my mind. I agreed, "He's pretty sexually disgusting."

"Well, this time it could fuck with my dad. I mean, really? A Guatemalan maid? Spicks are a dime a dozen back home and he has to pick this one to get his rocks off," Gemma vented. "I'm so bored I'm about to call Tara just for some company."

I laughed. "How is she doing?"

"As best as she can be. I think she's getting pretty tired of pretending to be just a nurse in a hospital instead of Jackson Teller's girlfriend. Really, she should just accept it. It comes with privilege. You know that and you're dating the Puerto Rican intelligence offer!"

"Knowing the privilege exists and using the privilege are two very different things," I informed her, thinking of all the times in high school I _could _have gotten my way by mentioning my affiliation with the club but refusing to due to the pure principle of the thing.

"Blah, blah," she waved off my concerns. "Speaking of the retard, how are you two doing? How's the engagement going and the wedding planning?"

"You really are bored, aren't you?"

"Shut up and tell me about your life, honey. You act like I have all day to talk on the phone."

I grinned, knowing she wouldn't be calling me at all if she didn't have all day to chat. I sat aside the paperwork I was filling out, knowing that Gemma would come before anything else in my life. Even the finals I only had a week to study for would wait. "Well, I'm taking my finals early so I can go home to Charming and move into my house with my old man. Maybe when I'm home, I can visit."

"It'll be good for me. Maybe I won't go crazy and murder everybody within a twenty mile radius. Starting with Tig and this spick whore!" Gemma's voice rose on the last sentence and I knew she was yelling at Tig and the girl.

"Well, I only have another week and then I'll be packing up my things and heading on my way. It'll probably take me two or three days to make it to Charming. I'm driving my car back."

"Good. Be safe when you're crossing the borders. Make sure you're not flying any colors and get through quickly. Call the boys when you're crossing through so they know to expect you. Just be safe, Moon. We can't stand losing another old lady."

"Yeah. That's for sure," I said bitterly.

"You know you're going to have to forgive Tig eventually, Moon. You can't hold this over him. He was doing the best for the club and any of the others would have done it too. If Juice had been given the order, Juice would have been the one that killed your best friend. So think about that and get down off your high horse, Moon."

I sighed. "I know. It's hard though. She was my best friend, Gemma. The only person I had when I started dating Juice. I know you and the club was there but with Donna, it didn't matter that I was in high school or that the club wasn't my life. I miss her every day."

"Then do what Opie did and try to move on. You're friends with the porn whore. Be better friends with her. Stay connected to Ope and Kenny and Ellie. You're going back to Charming. Have lunch with her. Have lunch with Tara. Make new friends."

"You say that like it's so easy."

"Make it easy. Shit, I have to go, Moon. Something's up with the spick." She made a quick kissing noise and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

I put my phone down and picked my paperwork up again and my phone rang as soon as I picked up the pen. I sighed and laid it aside to answer my phone. It was Lyla. I found it funny that Gemma had just ordered me to make friends with Lyla and the universe was presenting me with opportunities, as if even the universe listened to Gemma.

"Hey, Ly."

"Hi, Moon. So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Filling out paperwork to transfer from Berea to the community college. I'm working on scholarships and stuff while I'm at it and balancing studying for the last few exams I have."

"Oh yeah, you only have a week until you come home. We should totally have lunch. I mean, I'm around a lot and Kenny and Ellie and Piper are in school during the day and with Caracara shut down I haven't found a new job yet. I'm looking at doing some independent work."

"That's great. I'd love to do lunch. It'll probably be a few days before Juice lets me out of the house with everything that's been going on but I'll let you know when I get home."

"How's packing going?"

"Slow," I answered with a laugh. "I'm trying to decide what I need for home and what needs to stay here. Going from a college girl to a house wife is a big difference."

"Take everything. Hell, everybody around here has kids. Maybe some of them will need it someday. Ellie only has six more years."

We both laughed. "God, they're getting big, aren't they?"

"I say the same thing every time I see Kenny and Piper playing. I can hardly believe he's nine."

"I envy you. I can't wait to have some kids with Juice. The prison sentence he has hanging over his head worries the hell out of me though. Can I tell you a secret?" I was comfortable with Lyla. If Opie trusted her, that was good enough for me to trust her.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Since Juice is facing such a long time on the inside, I want to have a baby."

"What?"

"I'm convincing him to get me pregnant before he goes in. We've already started looking at some nursery stuff. We just didn't want to tell anybody yet because we don't know if I'll get pregnant and we don't want that disappointment hanging over us."

"Isn't it going to be hard, raising a baby and going to college and being all alone."

"Probably. But it's nothing I can't handle. I know it sounds like a terrible reason to have a baby, but, by the time Juice gets out, I'll be thirty three."

"Thirty three isn't a bad age to have a baby, Moon."

"It doesn't seem bad but I just worry about Juice settling into having a baby when he's in his late thirties. With these guys, you pretty much have to throw it at them when they're young so they have time to adjust. A biker in his mid-thirties with a newborn would be so hard to handle."

"What about him? Juice, I mean. Won't he miss out on a lot. I mean, if he gets the maximum sentence, which I doubt he will, what then? He'll miss out on holding his baby and all the really cool stuff. Like taking pictures and going for rides on the bike."

I paused. I hadn't thought about Juice missing out on anything. I had just thought about me missing Juice. "You know, you're right. I hadn't thought about that. If we have a baby now, he'd get out when the kid is almost ready to leave for college. The kid would never get to know how great Juice is."

"And seeing your dad through a glass window has bad effects on a kid. Every time Ellie even sees Ope through a window, she looks sad. Kenny doesn't remember much about it now but Ellie remembers a lot."

"How's she doing with a new female influence in her life?"

"She seems alright with me. It's been a little bit to get used to for both of us. The other day she found one of my…umm…toys," I could hear the awkward tightness to Lyla's voice, "and she asked me if I was a legal whore."

"Has she been around the garage again?" I demanded.

"A couple times," Lyla admitted sheepishly. "Just when I've been looking for work though. No other times."

"Seriously, keep her away from the garage," I scolded. "She'll be spouting off all kinds of shit if you let her near there and the next think you know you'll have a smoking, cussing thirteen year old on your hands, and trust me, you don't want Ellie learning that shit. She's stubborn enough already, she is Opie's daughter. If she learns how to hurt somebody, you'll never get her to behave herself."

"God, I do not need a female Opie running around. The guys have it rough enough when you're here."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not as stubborn as Opie!"

"Moon, Clay almost shot you! You're more stubborn than Opie," Lyla argued.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not. Tell me more about what you've been up to."

Our conversation lasted me for an hour and, when I hung up, I was ready to tackle paperwork and studying with a renewed vigor. I had to pass my exams. I had to get home to my family.

**Juice**

The second I heard the shitty bang of a worn out exhaust and the knocking of the motor, I knew her car was in the parking lot. I raced out of my work station, leaving Opie cursing as I dropped the other end of the motor we were carrying. Who gave a fuck? My girl was back in town. She hadn't called me as she was driving through other gang's territory, which was worrisome, but I was too excited to care about anything else. I had her yanked into my arms before she was fully out of the car. I was whooping with joy as her arms wrapped around my neck and I buried my face in her dark, sun warmed hair. I kissed every spot I could reach on her face and neck and spun her in circles. She shrieked with laughter, her tight, petite body shaking against my own as she cried out, "Juice, I just got here! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Never, never, never, never," I murmured against her skin. I shouldn't have felt so happy but I did. I was on top of the world because my girl was in my arms again. Jax found out Abel was still alive and my girl was in my arms. The world wasn't perfect, but it was looking pretty damn good.

"Aye, Juicey Boy, don't forget you still got shite to do in here and if you blow us off again, I'm gonna cut your nuts off. Get your ass back in here," Chibbs called from the edge of the garage.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled back.

I put Laura back onto her feet and stared at her. She was wearing a strapless yellow sundress that glowed against her dark skin and she was smiling from ear to ear. Her car was still loaded down with luggage and it was obvious that she hadn't stopped by the house yet. She put her hands on her hips and stared up at me, her red lips stretching across her face in a taunting grin that I knew so well. She teased, "Juan Carlos Ortiz, you made me drop my sunglasses and you didn't even really kiss me."

I leaned forward and brought my lips to hers hard. Even with all the problems the club was facing, kissing her wiped away the stress from my body. I was glowing and I could tell. She kissed me back with as much joy as possible and the world disappeared around me. Until Opie called out, "Moon, what are you doing back here so soon?"

We broke apart slowly at the sound of the giant's fucking voice. I rested my forehead against hers and pleaded with her silently. I begged her not to let things go back to the way they were before Half Sack's death. I begged her to stay my old lady and not rush over to hug him. And she seemed to understand part of it because she pressed a quick kiss to my lips, grabbed my hand in her tiny one, and took off across the parking lot, pulling me behind her.

"Hey, Ope. I came back a little early. I figured that if I'm going to transfer here in the fall I need to start getting stuff set up as soon as possible. Especially if my man is going to prison." She smiled at me warmly, as if the prison sentence was no big deal, and I smiled back, because I knew that she was the perfect old lady. She kissed me again before letting go of my hand and letting Opie wrap his hairy, massive arms around her. She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and peeked around him into the garage. Chibbs and Piney were in the shadows, enjoying the shade away from the blistering day.

"Well, come on, old men," she demanded, "come hug me before things get too serious and I'm whisked away once again!"

Chibbs and Piney raced out and took turns hugging her. Chibbs murmured, "Welcome back, Moon. Glad to have ye around again."

"Same here, Moon," Piney agreed. I grinned at both of them before I grabbed her and spun her back to my body. I pressed my hands to the sides of her face and kissed her hard and long. When I pulled away, her grin encouraged me to pepper her face with kisses while she laughed. Then, once again, Opie interrupted us.

"Juice didn't mention that you were on your way back. Did you have a problem getting through any of the other territory?"

She pressed a kiss to my lips before she turned in my arms to face him. I kept my arms around her waist tight, keeping her pressed to my body. I wasn't going to fucking let her get out of my arms for a single second until I absolutely had to. The club still had a lot to focus on. I still had a lot to focus on. Abel was still missing. The club was still going to prison. But I was going to take a fucking break for my old lady.

"I didn't have a problem," she responded. "I was going to call Juice but I knew that he'd freak the hell out and try to send every single fucking one of you to come get me. That would take hours and I wouldn't get home until late and I just didn't want to deal with that. I just wanted to get back, come see my fiancé, and move into our house."

I grinned wider at them. My fucking girl was bragging to everybody about moving back into our house. That didn't change the fact that she'd driven through enemy territory so that she could fucking get there. Piney scolded, "It doesn't matter how long it takes, darling. You should always have somebody watching your back. It's a dangerous time to be an old lady. You know what happened to Gemma, just this year. Don't do stupid things, honey."

"Now that I'm home, I'll be fine. I have my future husband to keep me safe." She turned her head and beamed up at me but I could tell it was forced for the club. "Heck, I might even go up to hang out with Tig and the original old lady. There's nothing safer than being with the two of them."

"Bless my eyes, is that Laura Moon I see?!" Laura grinned and kissed me on the cheek before pulling away from me so that she could go to Bobby.

"You tell her that we might be going to Canada?" Opie asked.

"Not yet. I still haven't told her that I'm working the porn party tonight."

"Well you better tell her soon because she is ready to go home with you."

Laura bounced back over and leaned up to kiss me again. She asked, "When will you be home tonight? I can go unpack and make dinner. Tonight can just be for us and tomorrow we'll have everybody over for dinner."

I smiled down at her and replied, "I have something to do tonight at five, but we can have six hours until then. So I say we go home and I help you unpack and help you get into something a little more comfortable."

She tilted her head back and laughed. A second later, her hand was in mine, yanking me towards her car. She called over her shoulder, "Nice to see you guys! See you tomorrow! Love you!"

I yelled, "If anybody asks, I'm on a fucking extended break until further notice."

"You best have your Puerto Rican ass at the meet tonight!" Chibbs shouted back. "Don't let her wear you out too bad, damn it!"

Laura's hand landed on my ass, making me jump, and she ordered, "In the car, Juicy boy!"

I could hear the men roaring with laughter behind us. When we were in the car, she wasted no fucking time pulling out of the SAMCRO parking lot and grinning over at me. She informed me, "We're not in a dorm room. You're not injured. I'm not leaving soon. We have our own bed. Don't expect to leave it until you absolutely have to."


	4. Chapter 4

"God, Laura, I can't hold on any longer. I can't…" Juice's arms shook as he thrust one last time and collapsed on top of me. His sweat covered forehead rested against my shoulder as his hips still thrust gently, milking the last of the orgasm from him. I groaned softly and ran my fingers up and down his back. Juice moaned, "I don't think I can fucking move ever again, Laura. I think you broke me."

"Chibbs and Piney are going to be pissed," I giggled. "You have work to do, Juan Carlos Ortiz."

"I always have work to do. I don't always have my woman in my arms. Fuck work for a little bit more."

"It's already three thirty," I warned. I didn't want him to leave my arms. I hated the thought of letting him go to do whatever it was the club was doing to find Abel. I knew it was dangerous and could mean my man coming back with bullet holes. But making him late or making him miss whatever meeting he had to do, was much worse. "What are you doing tonight anyway?"

"Throwing a little party for some fucking slant eyes," he growled as he extracted himself from my body. He rolled onto his back and grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the bedside table. I reached over and smacked him lightly. I warned, "No racism in bed."

"Only racist towards the ones that ain't us, baby."

I rolled my eyes and rolled into him as he lit his cigarette. I curled into his side and rested my head on his shoulder. I asked, "What kind of party are you holding for the Chinese?"

"A Lyla type party. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it when you have lunch together. I want to get in, get it done with, and get back here to my lovely fiancé." I rolled my eyes at his corniness and leaned up to press a kiss to his jawline.

"I don't think I want Lyla telling me anything about any of her exploits. I don't want to know about her porn life. She can tell me about Opie and the kids all she wants, but that is where I draw the line. The last time she told me about her job, I learned what an anal rain dance is, and I never want to fucking experience that."

He laughed and replied, "It's something to fucking see. That's for sure."

"Oh, are you looking to have that done?" I teased. "Are you prepping yourself for prison baby? Because I'm not sure they have bottles in there."

He glared down at me and took a long hit off his cigarette. He informed me, "I'm not going to be anybody's bitch in the pen. I'm going to be saving myself for you."

"Oh la la, baby. What makes me so special?"

There in the bed, we weren't worried about anything. I wasn't worried about the shiv wound in his side and he wasn't worried about leaving to the big house. We were relaxed enough to joke and tease. Until he sighed and said, "Laura Moon, you know I love you and I am going to marry you, right?"

"Of course I do, Juice. I've never doubted that you love me."

"Good. And you know that sometimes I have to do things for the club that are hard and that I don't want to do."

"Well, yeah. I've never pretended not to know what the club is."

"Well, I might not be in town much longer. Like, I might not be back until it's time for me to get shipped off to prison."

My heart dropped. I'd come back for him, not caring how long he'd be gone, but expecting that I'd have time with him. I needed him as much as I needed to be in Charming with my family. A knot formed in my throat and I asked, "W…where? Where are you going?"

"Maybe Canada. We're not sure yet. We're still looking for Abel." He didn't look at me while he spoke. He stared at the cigarette that he was twirling between his fingers. I nodded in understanding and shut my eyes to hold back the tears that were promising to leak out. I rolled away from him, onto my stomach and turned my head towards the wall. I listened to him put his cigarette out and felt him roll towards me. His body pressed flush against me and he rested his cheek against my shoulder blade. His breath warmed my skin as he whispered, "You know I don't want to leave you, right? If I could stay in this bed forever, I would. I'd never leave you. I love you. I want to be with you."

"I know," I choked out. "I just got back though and I feel like you're already about to leave. I feel like you're leaving already."

"I'm not. We don't even know when we're leaving. Right now, we're just dealing with a lot of shit. But I'm still here. I'll be back tonight and I'll come in here and fuck you until you scream my name again."

I grinned and a tear escaped my eye. Juice rolled me over and brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb. He pressed a kiss to my lips softly and promised, "No matter where I go, I will call, I will find a way to get hold of you. No matter what I'm doing, no matter what the club has me doing, I will find a way to have contact with you. Okay?"

I nodded and he kissed me again. He rolled half on top of me and buried his face in my shoulder. He pressed soft kisses to my neck and reached up to run his fingers through my hair softly. Again and again he kissed me, while he murmured, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

When he left, I watched him get ready. I watched him clip on all his weapons and slip that damned piece of leather over his shoulders. God my man was sexy. Those broad shoulders and all of that tan skin. It was enough to drive a woman wild and it always drove me wild. I was thinking about stopping him and having him take me again, with all his clothes on, when my phone rang. I dropped the sheet around my waist and crawled over to where my phone was on the bedside table. Behind me, I heard the bed creak as Juice sat down on it to pull on his boots. Still on my hands and knees, I answered the phone quickly to the unknown number. It was Gemma.

"Hey, baby. How's being back?" Her voice was calm but I could feel the anxiety in the undertones.

"It's good, Gem. I just got done…."

"Look, sweetheart, you can tell me about your Puerto Rican lover another time. Right now, I need you to do me a favor."

I sighed and asked, "What is it?"

"Tara and I ran into a little bit of trouble. Nothing too extreme, and we have somebody that's going to take care of it. Old friend of Tig's. I just need you to come here and calm Tara down. She's taking all this in stride but I know it's got her a little worried and we both know how many times you've washed the blood out of Juice's clothes."

"Cold water, hand wash first, then add detergent," I said in a monotone.

"Yep. So do you think you could make the drive down tonight? I know the club has plans and it would just be the greatest. Maybe you could cook us dinner too. You've just got such a nice little calming presence." There was a pause and I knew Gemma put her hand over the receiver because her shout was muffled when she called out, "I swear to fucking God, Tigger, you fuck up that kitchen and we'll be needing a cleaner for you too! Moon's going to cook us dinner tonight!"

She came back on the line and asked, "So what do you think, sug?"

"I'll be there in a couple hours," I sighed. It wasn't even a question. If the Queen of SAMCRO needed you, you dropped whatever you were doing and you made your way there. You took care of it.

"There's a girl. Lasagna, huh? You make the best."

She hung up before I could answer and I dropped my head down into my arms so that my body was bent with my ass up in the air. I was taking deep breaths when I heard the unzipping of pants. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw Juice crawling towards me on the bed. I questioned, "Really? Again? You have time for this?"

He reached me and pressed a kiss to my lower back. He said, "Uh huh. Always got time for this. Always."

He pressed kisses up my spine until he entered me hard and fast with his throbbing length and took me for the ride of my life. When we were done, I kissed him quick and he ran out of the house in his rush to get to the meeting he was going to be a few minutes late for. I pulled on sweats and a tank top and started gathering everything I would need to cook lasagna and calm a frantic Tara down.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't bother dressing up. I just pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and slid a light jacket over my tank top. I made sure to lock the house and made my way to Gemma's dad's house where I was not expecting to see Tara sitting calmly on the couch with Gemma watching some 'made for tv' movie on a woman's channel. She was calm as could be. It was Tig who was pacing the house. When he saw me, he threw his hands up in the air and groaned, "Great, first Clay and Jax are going to beat me half to death, then Juice is going to finish the job!"

"He knows I'm here," I informed him. I took a deep breath and made my way past him. It was under Gemma's orders that I was being nicer to Tig but I didn't really want to deal with him any more than I had to. I promised myself that I wouldn't make any cruel comments about his choices, or the fact that he killed my best friend, but that didn't mean I had to be buddy buddy with him. I just couldn't yell at him anymore. I started unloading everything I would need to cook lasagna and I heard a throat clear in the doorway. I looked up to find Tara staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"How do you handle it? You're like eight years younger than me. You left, just like me."

"And I came back, just like you," I answered solemnly. I ran water into a pot and sat it on the stove top to boil.

"Why? You have so much ahead of you! You have so much potential. And you're going to be here."

"I have just as much potential here as I do three thousand miles from here."

She watched in silence as I began opening the hamburger and dumping it into the frying pan, tearing it into chunks as I did. Finally, she asked, "Does he tell you everything? Do you know what happens here?"

"In the club?"

"Yes."

"Some of it. If I ask, Juice tells me. Sometimes I ask, sometimes I know I'm better not asking."

"Gemma said that an old lady has to either know everything or nothing to survive in the club."

"It means what you're willing to hear from your man. If he needed to tell you everything, could you handle it? Or would you break and leave? Could you sit and listen to him describe the searing agony of taking a bullet to his left side? Could you listen to him describe stabbing somebody? Because sometimes, that's what they need. They don't need us just to smile pretty whenever other clubs come around. They don't just need us to play hostess and mother. They need us to be there for them when shit scares even them. When they don't know what decisions to make or what to do about the decisions that are being made for them. So you have to let them know if you're willing to take that on, or if they need to find another outlet. Either way, they have to know what you can do."

She was quiet again and then she said suddenly, "I helped Gemma kill a woman today."

I nodded and replied, "I figured you did."

"How?"

"The type of friends Tig has don't come around just to unclog your sink. They only come around when shit gets serious."

"Should I tell Jax?"

I shrugged. "That's up to you. Personally, I wouldn't. He has enough on his plate right now. You have enough on your plate right now. The best thing to do, is forget that it ever happened."

"Have you ever killed somebody?"

"No. But I've helped Juice clean up after he has. And I know that it doesn't matter how much blood there is, it doesn't matter how much pain your man is in or you might be in, you take care of the problem, and then you sweep it out of your mind. Because, if you keep it there, it will fester and it will kill you."

"It's weird to think you're only nineteen."

I shrugged and turned back to what I was doing. When I looked over my shoulder again, she was gone and Tig was sitting at the table, looking at the floor and playing with his knife. I ignored him and began to make the tomato sauce for the lasagna.

"I used to be one of your favorite people in the whole world," he finally spoke up. "You used to rag on me and tease me about picking the Puerto Rican over me, but it was always me you went to if you needed something. You came to me to talk when Juice couldn't listen and Donna wouldn't."

"Tig," I warned. I didn't want to hear him say her name. I didn't want to think about it.

"It was an accident, Moon. Just, hear me out."

"I'm listening, Tig. You better start talking real fast."

"I will do anything to make it up to you. I will take care of your man, I will take care of you, I will pay for Kenny and Ellie's college. Whatever you want. Just let me make it up to you."

"Tig, I'm trying really, really hard to get back to where I was in the club. Just stop talking about her, okay? And yeah, put money in Kenny and Ellie's college fund. From now on, whatever you spend on drugs in a day, put half that amount in their accounts. Alright?"

"Fine. I'll do that."

"Good. Are your hands clean?"

"Clean enough."

"Wash them and then you're going to chop vegetables."

"But…"

"No complaints."

"Swear to fucking God you get more and more like Gemma every time you come back around," he grumbled as he made his way to the sink. He washed his hands and I brought vegetables for him to chop for the salad that would go with dinner. I usually wouldn't start making it until after the lasagna had been in the oven for a while, but Tig was extremely precise in his mannerisms when it came to cutting things. He always took fucking forever to make a salad.

She came in late that night. I was dead tired and made it to bed way before her. She didn't get in until one a.m. I woke up to the sound of her car making its way into the garage. I needed to look at her brakes. They were squeaking really badly. I listened to her moving around in the kitchen, putting the food away and taking care of whatever little stuff she had to do before she made her way upstairs and into the bedroom. I sat up in bed as soon as she walked in and she apologized, "Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm going to grab a quick shower and I'll be in bed in a minute."

"I'll come with you."

I climbed out of bed and followed her into the bathroom. She looked damn good in those sweatpants and that little tank top she had on. My old lady always looked good casual. It was just sexy. Made me want to bend her over the sink she was standing in front of and take her from behind, fast and hard. Knowing what I knew, where the club was heading, made me never want to let her go. Made me want her all the fucking time. Even at the porn party that day, while the girls were in that back room riding those slant eyed fuckers, I was thinking of Laura, home, in our bed, wearing only my SAMCRO shirt. Poor fucking Ope, having to watch his old lady suck dick for a living. But, as bad as I felt for him, I was glad that he had her and I had Laura.

She asked, "Do you want to take a shower or do you want to soak in the bath?"

"Bath," I answered quickly. She nodded and started running the bath before she turned and started stripping me down. I was only in a t shirt and pajama pants but I still loved the feeling of her tiny fucking fingers pulling my shirt up over my head and tugging at the waistband of my pants. Best fucking feeling in the world. She helped me out of my clothes and climbed into the bathtub. I followed her in and settled behind her in the water. She leaned back against me and asked, "How was the porn party today?"

"Ope lost his shit about Lyla sucking dick. You'd think he'd be used to it. She was a porn star when she met him. She hasn't changed at all."

"It's still a little heartbreaking for him," she answered. I wrapped my arms tight around her waist. "He can't support the woman he loves. She won't let him. You know Opie would take care of her and Piper in a heartbeat. Fuck, they're already living with him."

"Oh, like you let me support you _so_ well, Ms. Working at SAMCRO?"

I didn't even have to see her face to know she was rolling those gorgeous eyes of hers. She replied, "Being a secretary and putting up with Chibbs and Piney and Opie every day is a lot different from sucking dick. Plus, the scholarship I got for the community college doesn't pay for books, so I have to save up some money for them."

"I could…."

"Uh-uh. When I first announced I was going to college, Gemma congratulated me on not letting you pay for it. She said that other thirsty bitches would let you shoulder that burden. I didn't and I won't. It's not a big deal, Juice. Plus, I happen to know some people at state who are willing to pay me to write papers for them next semester."

"Papers, huh?"

"Yep. I can make over 90 dollars for just a ten page research paper."

"Isn't writing papers for other people…not what you're supposed to be doing?"

She tilted her head back and stared at me with that little smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. I knew she had a smart ass remark and, sure enough, she said, "Oh yeah? Who's going to prison in a few months? And who is it that is thinking of breaking parole to take a trip to Canada? Remind me again. I seem to have forgotten."

I frowned and took a deep breath. "About that, Laura. About Canada. We're not going to Canada."

"Why? Did you find out where Abel is? Is he in the US still?"

"No. But we think we know where he is. We're working on getting the money for a tracker now."

"Where do you think he is?"

"We think he's in Ireland."

I watched her face fall instantly and tears gathered in those eyes before she could turn her head away from me. Her entire body went rigid and she just sat there, not looking at me. I begged, "Laura, don't be like that. Please, come on. Look at me, baby. Look at me."

She didn't listen and I pressed my lips to the crow tat on her shoulder. Her little voice was hoarse and sad as she asked, "When do you leave for Ireland?"

"Baby, we don't even know if we're going to Ireland yet. We might not even have to go. I might not even have to go."

"When you go," her voice was so stubborn, "I'm going to."

"No."

"Yes. It would be alright. I'm on a break from college. Nobody is tracking me. Stahl doesn't give a shit about me like she does you guys. I'm not on parole. Me traveling isn't a big deal. I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous."

"I don't care. Everything I do with the club is dangerous. I'm going with you."

"Laura…"

"Juice, let me go with you, or I'll find my way there on my own. I promise you that I will be in Ireland with you when the club goes."

"What about working?"

"I'll work when I get back. I'm going."

I rested my head against her shoulder and held her tighter to my body. I tried not to shake as the severity of what she wanted hit me. My fucking woman couldn't ever fucking hold still. She couldn't fucking listen. She couldn't just be a fucking old lady. She had to be her own person.


	6. Chapter 6

"Moon!" I was sitting at the desk in the SAMCRO office, working on some files for auto work. I loved the SAMCRO men to death but those stupid bastards couldn't figure out how to put the same paperwork for the same vehicle in the same place. I was shifting through piles and piles of papers, looking for all of the parts orders for a Jeep Grand Cherokee. I looked up when I heard Opie yell my name and, by the sound of his voice, I wasn't going to be facing a happy confrontation. I put the paperwork down and looked up as he stormed into the office.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Moon? You really fucking think you're leaving with us if we have to go?" I looked up at where Opie was standing bowed over the table with his eyes on me and his hands flat on my desk.

"Yes. Yes, I do, Opie."

"No. Absolutely fucking not! Ain't gonna fucking happen! If you even think that it's going to fucking happen I will chain you to this mother fucking shop and you will stay here until you fucking rot of old age!"

I stood up quickly and slammed my hands down on the desk and tilted my head back to glare at him. I yelled back, "I'm fucking going, Opie, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me! You chain me here, I will fucking cut my own damn leg off! Listen to me, you big fucking bastard! I'm losing my fucking fiancé! He leaves, I don't see him for a very fucking long time. So I'm going and there's not a damn thing you can say, Juice can say, or anybody here can say that will keep me in this God forsaken town while you fuckers are off out there!"

"You're not losing him, Moon. You knew what was happening when he got busted on those gun charges earlier this year! He's going to prison. He's not dead!"

"But he fucking could be! Don't tell me club business isn't dangerous! He might not come back and I'll be damned if my time is going to be wasted with him! I'm going to be with my fiancé!"

"Moon," I looked up to see Piney in the doorway. I stared at him long and hard and he finally nodded. He barked out, "Opie, get your ass out here! You have shit to do that doesn't include yelling at little girls!"

"Look, Pops, you should be yelling at her too! Do you know what she's doing?"

"Yep. And I know she's a big girl. She'll make her own decisions. And I know it isn't up to you to be controlling her. She ain't your old lady. Move! Now!"

Opie looked down at me and shook his head angrily. Through gritted teeth, he ground out, "You're not going to be like Donna. Nothing is going to happen to you. Do you understand me?"

"Then I guess you'll have to watch my back really well, won't you, Ope? Because I am fucking going wherever Juice goes."

He snarled at me, spun on his heel, and stormed off. My eyes met Piney's and he stared at me long and hard. He asked, "You know what you're getting yourself into, little girl?"

"If I'm where Juice is, I'll be safe."

"Don't always work that way."

"Then I'll make real sure to carry my gun on me."

He chuckled and ordered, "Come here, sweetheart."

I went over to him and he wrapped me in a tight hug. He murmured, "You'll be fine. Juice and Opie will take care of you. Plus, you're too damn stubborn to die."

I laughed and he let go of me. He patted me on the back and commanded, "Get back to work, Moon. Quit your lazing around."

I went back to my desk and he left, just to be replaced by Kozik half an hour later. Without looking up from the paperwork, I sighed, "Look, Koz, I am going to Ireland. I'm not going to argue with you. I'm not in the arguing mood and…"

"Moon, Gemma had a heart attack. Gemma's in the hospital."

I dropped the paperwork I was holding and demanded, "What?"

"We're meeting Juice there. Come on. You can ride on the back of my bike."

I nodded and brushed the tears out of my eyes as I stood up quickly. I rushed outside in time to be snatched up by Opie. His big catcher's mitt of a hand closed around my bicep and he yanked me towards his bike. I looked over at Kozik and he shrugged. Opie growled, "You're riding on my bike. You want a fucking taste of what Ireland's going to be like? This is it. I will be your fucking shadow, Moon. Got me?"

I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the back of his bike with him. He made a sound that was definitely a snarl before I wrapped my arms around his middle. He kicked off and the motorcycle roared to life beneath us. He ordered, "You fucking hold tight."

We made it to the hospital in what felt like minutes. Opie helped me off the bike and his massive hand closed around my wrist again. He dragged me inside and up to the hall where Gemma's room was.

He fucking had her wrist in an iron grip. Soon as I saw him storming up the hallway, I knew Chibbs had mentioned that Laura was going to come with us to Ireland. But it wasn't any of Opie's fucking business. It was my business because she was my woman. I didn't even think before I walked over and grabbed her other fucking wrist and yanked her to me. But he didn't let go of her. He just kept hold of her and I glared at him over her head. I faked a smile and said, "I've got her. You can let go now, brother. Thanks for bringing her."

"It's no problem." He was really fucking slow to let go and the second he did, I yanked her to my body. She settled against me and I pressed a kiss to her forehead while I glared at Opie. He didn't look at me, he just watched Laura's shoulders rise and fall. Finally, I looked down at her and stared into her watery eyes.

I pulled her closer to my body and whispered, "She's fine. She's going to be alright."

"She got caught." Laura's voice broke while she whispered. "She got caught and she's going to prison."

I pulled her against me again and tangled my fingers in her hair to hold her face to my chest. I murmured, "We'll take care of it. We'll take care of it. Don't worry, baby. It'll be okay."

I didn't stop glaring at Opie. I just stroked my hands through her hair, again and again. The stupid fucking giant didn't even notice. He just kept staring at her little shoulders shaking with the force of the sobs she was letting loose into my shirt. Then, Jax cleared his throat from the doorway. Laura tilted her head away from my shoulder and turned those dark, tear stained eyes on him. He said bluntly, "Juice, you've got shit to do. I told you you'd get time with Moon, but you don't get to let it get in the way of your responsibilities. Moon, my mom wants to see you."

The hands Laura had clenched in my shirt slowly released and I looked over the guys who were there. I wanted any of them to take Laura from me. Any but Opie. I didn't have a real reason to distrust the fucking giant man. But it didn't matter. I trusted my brother with my life. I trusted him with Laura's life. But I didn't just trust him being around my old lady. Finally, Tig stepped up and put his hands on her shoulders and dragged her towards him. I thought for a second that she would hit him, but she didn't. She let him pull her into an embrace and hug her gently. I nodded at Tig and left quickly. Went and got my fucking ass kicked.


	7. Chapter 7

I got back and told the club what happened to me. Then, just as I thought the worst of it was over, Laura stepped out of Gemma's room and raised those dark, entrancing eyes to my face and I could see the fear that came through.

In two seconds, she made her way across the hospital hallway and grasped my face between her hands. The pads of her thumbs brushed gently over the cuts and scratches. Her eyes welled up and her mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. Finally, I just opened my arms and let her fall into them. Her head rested on my chest and her hands slid back to wrap around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her tight and ignored the pain in my side from being kicked in the ribs over and over and over again. Stupid ass fucking chicken man and his stupid ass fucking friends. I promised myself that when I got my hands on them, I'd kick their fucking heads in. But in that moment, it was my job to hug my old lady and let her know that it was okay.

She lifted up on her tiptoes and buried her face in my neck. I could feel it getting wet from her tears and from the hot open mouthed kisses she was pressing over and over again to my pulse point. She asked, "No stitches, right? No stab or gunshot wounds?"

"No, baby. I just got the shit kicked out of me. They took my cut."

She pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. Her hands slid back to my face and she caressed my cheeks. She murmured, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry, Juice. You'll get it back. You'll get it figured out."

She pressed her lips against mine. I grabbed her wrists and pushed her away a little. I said, "No, I fucked up, Laura. I fucked up. Getting your cut taken is the stupidest fucking thing any brother can do, and I did it. I fucked up."

"And you'll fix it," she retorted. "You'll get it taken care of because you can do this. I have faith in you, baby. You'll get your cut back. Come on, Juice. Let's take you home and get you cleaned up. We have a lot to talk about."

"What do we have to talk about?"

"We're going to Belfast, baby. We need to talk about it. We need to plan for it. Let's get you home and then we'll figure out where to go from there."

I leaned forward and kissed her again. It grounded me. It felt good. It felt so good that I did it again. And again after that. My hands traveled from her waist to grab the sides of her head and hold her still while I kissed the breath out of her. I just couldn't let go. I'd had a shitty day and the only thing that was saving any of it was the my old lady was standing in front of me, promising me that she was going to take care of me, and kissing me like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Chibbs said, "Alright, Juicy boy, take ye fuckin' girl back to ye house and do that there. None of us poor bastards need to be seein' that."

I pulled away and she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss me one last time before she drew back and took my hand. I drove her home and she cleaned me up before letting me take her on the kitchen table.

"So what kind of sweet talking do I have to do to get in those pants?" That voice, combined with the feeling of a hand sliding down my back and onto my ass shook me out of the stupor I was in while I was planning for the Belfast trip. What I would need, what would have to stay, how much money to take, etc. But that hand on my ass woke me up really quick.

I spun around to glare at the newest prospect and spat out, "Do you fucking know who I am?"

Miles. That was the one with the goatee. That was the one grinning stupidly at me while I took a step back to put some distance in between us. He replied, "No, but I'd love to get to know you better."

"The only fucking thing you need to get to know better is which women belong to whom. You saw Tig and Kozik kicking each other's asses earlier. Unless you want a repeat of that particular brawl going down right here, right now, I'd get the fuck out of my face," I snarled.

I scanned the crowd in the club house for Juice. He was over by the bar with Chibs. They were celebrating the fact that Juice got to kick the shit out of the guy that took his cut. He'd been so happy that he was victorious that, when he got back to the house after the club went to get their drugs back, he'd walked in, grabbed me from where I was making dinner, and instantly put me up on the counter. While I was trying to figure out what the hell he was doing, he yanked my pants and underwear off and answered, "I'm fucking eating my dinner, woman."

Then his head disappeared between my legs and I could feel the leather on his shoulders pressing into the undersides of my knees while I moaned his name for him. The marble countertop was cold under my ass and the cool leather on his shoulders was thick and smooth, like his tongue. The thought of it made me shiver and then his piercing dark eyes bounced away from Chibb's and came up to meet mine. I stared at him long and hard before Miles spoke again, "Oh. You're Juice's old lady. It's hard to tell since I've seen you around town with Piney and Opie and Tig too. I didn't know you only belonged to one. I thought you were a…."

"Shut the fuck up," Opie's voice was heavy with anger as he enunciated each word. I looked up to find him and Lyla only a few feet away. Lyla looked uncomfortable and Opie looked tired.

"Look, Prospect, I'm the intelligence officer's old lady and Piney is a father figure, plus I've been around this club since I was in high school. So you can consider me higher up than you," I took over the situation quickly, before it got any stranger for Lyla. "Therefore, you can consider yourself my beer bitch for the rest of the night. Now go get me a cold one. In a bottle. Now."

I snapped my fingers and he moved a lot quicker with Opie staring him down. I turned to the couple and said, "Thanks, Ope. He was getting on my nerves."

Opie grunted and I turned my attention to Lyla. "Hey, Lyla. Sorry we haven't been able to have that lunch date. I feel like every free second I get is spent getting jumped by Juice. He's enthusiastic about it. We're not trying to have a baby now but we're certainly not trying not to."

She gave me a tight smile and I almost didn't catch the way her hand slid over her stomach. But I did and Opie didn't and I was suddenly very scared for anything that was growing in Lyla and I was suddenly very sick feeling and all I wanted to do was get away. Luckily, Kozik walked by at that point and I grabbed onto his arm. I cried out with fake enthusiasm, "Koz! Hey, Koz! What have you been up to? How has your day been?"

He stared down at me with his eyebrows furrowed. He finally said slowly, "It's been alright. And you?"

"It's been good. It's been great. We should go play darts. Let's go play darts."

"Sure. We can do that."

I smiled at Lyla and Opie and grabbed Kozik's hand to drag him away toward the dart board. I could feel Juice's eyes following me through the crowd in the protective way he had, but I pretended not to notice as my mind tossed around the fact that Lyla's hand had settled over her stomach at the mention of babies. A woman didn't just do that. Tara had been doing it for a week at that time and Gemma let it slip to me while we were in the hospital room that Tara was pregnant. But Lyla, Lyla hadn't told anybody. Lyla hadn't quit her job as a porn star. And I knew for sure that she hadn't told Opie. If she'd have told Opie, I would know. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would know. But I tried to push that out of my mind so that I could focus on the game of darts I was playing with Kozik.


	8. Chapter 8

Only ten minutes of darts passed before I felt a pair of arms settle around my waist right in the middle of my throw, which sent the damn dart off course and made it almost hit the really big prospect. Felix. He looked up at me like he was terrified of me all of the sudden and I rolled my eyes at him before I turned to face Juice. He grinned wildly down at me and I sighed, knowing he was drunk off his ass and there was no way I was getting him back to the house after I'd had five beers as well. He leaned down and pressed his cheek to mine so he could whisper, "I'm drunk."

"Yep."

"And I got my cut back. And I got you. And…and…and the prospect's been bringing you beers all night."

"Yes, he has."

"What's he been doing that for?" Juice's voice was gruff with jealousy and I rolled my eyes again.

"Because he is being my beer bitch because he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

Juice's eyes snapped up and located Miles near Shepard on the other side of the club house. I reached up and grabbed his face, pulling his eyes back down to mine. I promised, "I handled it."

"You handled it." He repeated skeptically.

"I told him that I'm your old lady," I informed him.

"You handled it," he said with more certainty.

"Whatever the two of you are handling, could you do it out of the way of the dart board?" Kozik's voice rang out. I laughed and grabbed Juice's hand. I pulled him to the side and asked, "Do you still have the apartment here?"

"Yeah. You've only been back a week."

"It feels like a lifetime," I sighed. He shrugged and I shook off the thoughts surrounding Lyla and Opie and the club. Instead, I suggested, "We could make our way in there, lock the door, and have crazy wild drunk sex."

"I can get behind that. And I can definitely get behind you. Can I? Can I get behind you?"

"Yes, you can get behind me. And in front of me. And to the side of me. And any other way you can get."

"Then what the fuck are we doing in this room still?"

I laughed and started off to the bedroom, pulling him along with me. He followed quickly and I barely got the door shut behind us before his mouth was on mine and his clumsy hands were pulling at the clothes that separated us.

The next morning, I woke up half under Juice and burning up. We hadn't thought to turn on the air conditioning the night before and Juice's dead weight on top of me, pushing me down into the blankets was killing me. His breath was hot and heavy on my neck and when I tried to wriggle free, he moaned and his hand snaked out to push me back onto the bed. He groaned, "Uh-uh. No moving for you for a while."

"Juice, we have to…"

"Nope. I have a hangover. You lay here and you let me use you as a pillow."

"You're not using me as a pillow, Juice. You're using me as half a damn mattress."

"Well, be a quiet mattress then, Laura. I'm trying to sleep."

I couldn't hold back a laugh and I felt his lips turn up into his wide, face splitting grin that was his trademark. He buried his face deeper in my neck and made a slurping noise. I squealed and wriggled. He groaned and warned, "Stop that, Laura. I'm hungover."

"That's your fault, Juan Carlos. Now let me up, you ass. I have to pee."

He reached up and poked me in the bladder. I swatted at his hand and he rolled on top of me so he could tickle me. I laughed and pushed at him. God I loved my man. He had a killer hangover and he was still trying to make me giggle. He was still making the best out of our time. Until we heard the yell that came from out in the clubhouse. Juice rolled over me and his feet hit the floor with a solid thud. He grabbed his jeans and yanked them on quickly. I rolled after him and grabbed his t shirt off the floor. I pulled it on over my head while he grabbed his gun off his dresser. He stopped to stare at me and ordered, "Stay here."

"That's not going to happen, Juice."

I could see the conflict in his eyes. He couldn't stay in the room with me. It'd be a betrayal to the club. But he couldn't just let me run free into the line of danger. He snarled, "Then at least fucking stay behind me."

I nodded and he grabbed the back of my head to press his lips to mine hard for a second. He let me go and I followed him out the door of the apartment and into the clubhouse just as Lyla's hand shoved at Opie's chest. I didn't hear what he said to piss her off but I knew it couldn't be good. She turned on her heels and marched out of the clubhouse. And that was when I saw Ima coming out from the dorms and I couldn't stop the snarl that ripped from my throat. I demanded, "Did you sleep with that whore, Opie?"

"What?"

"Did you fucking sleep with that whore?" My voice rose and I came around Juice to slam my hands into his chest.

"I'm right here," Ima said drily.

I turned to her and warned, "You keep your stupid fucking mouth shut. Only time you need to let that hang open is when you want a dick to fall into it, you dumb fucking cunt."

"Oh, the college girl thinks she's big shit," Ima's voice floated over me. "She got out of this town. She lowered herself to coming back here. We all fucking know why you came back, college girl. You came back because you couldn't stand the world out there. You came back because you need your man to take care of you."

"Shut up," Juice's voice laced into the conversation.

"You came back because you can't fucking take care of yourself," Ima spat. "You've never been able to take care of yourself. Why do you think you latched onto a man so young?"

I lunged then, my bare feet lifting off the floor as I jumped at her. But Juice managed to get his arm around my waist quickly, keeping me pinned to his body while he snapped, "Get the fuck out of here, bitch. Get the fuck out of here and stay gone."

She shrugged and wriggled her little, perfectly manicured fingers at me. I braced my bare feet against Juice's knees so I could try to get at her again. Juice bent his back and lifted me up so that I couldn't brace my feet on anything and so she could leave. When she was out the door, Juice lowered me to the ground, keeping his arm anchored around my middle. I looked up at Opie and demanded, "Did you fuck her?"

"No! I'm trying to be loyal to Lyla here! I didn't fucking touch her!"

"Well then who the fuck had her in here with Lyla screaming at you like she was?"

"I had her here," Jax's voice rang from the doorway and I turned to look at the vice president. He stared at me with those calm, stormy blue eyes and I stared back. I knew Juice would be pissed if I started something with the vice president. I'd already picked fights with the president and with the sergeant at arms.

"I really hope it was a damn good fuck," I ground out. Jax nodded and I ripped myself out of Juice's arms so I could stomp back to the room. Juice apologized behind me and followed me to the room. He dropped his gun onto the dresser and wrapped his arms around me so I could cry. He promised, "You're not like that, Laura. You're not like that. You didn't come back because you're weak. You came back because I needed you."


	9. Chapter 9

She was sleeping with her head against my chest. We were on that uncomfortable fucking boat and she was between my knees with her head tilted back to rest on my chest. I looked over at Clay, who was in the exact same position I was, except Gemma had her feet kicked out and propped up on Opie, who was looking at her little blue boots like they were the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. Laura started out playing cards with Chibbs and Happy and she was kicking their asses until they refused to continue to let her take their money. So she finally tucked away all the money she'd won and settled into me. It had taken her ten minutes to fall asleep to the rocking of the waves. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her hair. She shifted in my arms and rolled her face so that her head was tilted up towards mine.

"It'll be gettin' cold soon, Juicy boy," Chibbs warned. "Ye will be wantin' to get her covered up 'fore we get too far into the ocean."

"She should have stayed home," Opie's voice rang out.

"Too stubborn for that," Happy laughed.

"Too stubborn for everything," I said quietly. I reached down and played with her left hand, where that pretty little engagement ring glimmered in the light. I smiled. It didn't matter that when I got back from Ireland, I was going to prison. What mattered was that my old lady was wearing my ring and would be wearing my ring while I was on the inside.

"Watch her ass in Belfast," Jax warned. "We are here to find Abel and get back. I know she means well but I won't have her fucking things up."

"She'll be fine," I promised gruffly.

And she was. We got to the dock and she unloaded her stuff and Gemma's stuff without complaining for a second. She even helped Gemma off the boat. She greeted the Belfast charter like it was nothing and settled herself onto the back of my bike with me. That was my mistake. I should have made her ride with Gemma. Then, when we got pulled over, she wouldn't be sitting next to me, squinting up at some kind of Irish police and spitting in their general direction.

"Filthy fucking loyalist assholes," she grumbled.

"You are not hanging out with Chibbs anymore without supervision," I warned her. She rolled her eyes and leaned over to ram her shoulder into mine. I stared down at her and fucking ached to touch her because shit was getting crazy. We were all going to get deported and she was going to be in a shit ton of trouble when it happened. She'd illegally traveled to Ireland with a group of felons who were breaking their parole, and a woman currently on the most wanted list, who had just broken out of a hospital. There was no blinking those big brown eyes of hers and getting out of this mess. But I figured, fuck it. If I had to, I'd tell them I fucking kidnapped her to bring her with me and the only reason she wasn't agreeing was because she had that fucking Stockholm Syndrome. I wasn't going to let her go down with me.

Then, fucking Gemma rammed the god damn police van with the jeep and hell broke loose. I grabbed Laura and pushed her behind me but the next thing I knew, she had her arm on my shoulder and I looked to the side to find a fucking Beretta in her hand, firing towards the police van. I was going to fucking kill Opie for handing her that gun before we got on the boat. He said it would be good for her to have something to protect herself and I couldn't argue with that, but I didn't want her involved in this shit. I didn't want her shooting at anyone. So I grabbed her hand and pushed her behind my back even further while I fired. Then, when shit settled down, I turned around and ordered, "Hand it over. Now."

"No," she said stubbornly. "It's for protection."

"It's for protection if somebody tries to hurt you and one of us can't take care of you. It is not so that you can join in on club business and try to kill somebody."

"I wasn't even aiming for their heads, Juice." She tucked that damn gun into the back of her pants and I looked up at the sky, praying for intervention of some kind when it came to my stubborn ass fucking fiancé. I looked around and my eyes landed on Chibbs, who was smirking proudly at her and I glared him down.

"Go sit over there with Gemma," I commanded.

"Juice…"

"Now."

She frowned at me but she did what I fucking told her to that time. She stomped over to where Gemma was sitting as Happy pulled some fucking Irish pig out of the car so they could interrogate him. He was all too fucking ready to fucking shoot the pig in the head but I didn't want Laura seeing that. Luckily, we got back on the fucking road and got to the other fucking charter clubhouse where we'd be staying. I grabbed my shit and Laura's shit and dragged her to the room where we'd be staying. I tossed our shit down on the bed and warned her, "You do not leave this clubhouse unless you are with me or another brother. And only with another brother if it's absolutely necessary. Do you understand me?"

"Juice, I…"

I grabbed her upper arms and yanked her to me. I growled, "This isn't a fucking game, Laura. I cannot fucking lose you. Do you understand me? I cannot lose you."

Her eyes searched mine and she must have found whatever it was that she was looking for because she nodded and promised, "I'll stay safe."

I leaned down and smashed my mouth to hers. Then I tangled my fingers in her hair and held her head to my chest. I wouldn't admit it to anybody but I was terrified of losing her. I was terrified of turning around one day and finding her lying on the ground like Opie had found Donna. I was scared out of my mind.

When Chibbs yelled for me, I released her slowly and kissed her again. She hugged me tight and swore, "I'll be fine, Juice. I'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Unpack and get settled in. Maybe take a shower. You smell like boat."

She rolled her eyes and shoved me towards the door. I grinned at her one last time before I left.


	10. Chapter 10

"Aye, ye are the smilin' boy's lass, right?"

I looked up from the book I was reading to stare into the shockingly blue eyes of a SAMBEL member. He was a boy around my age, with shaggy dark brown hair and a prospect patch on his cut. I nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm Juice's old lady. My name is Laura but the guys call me Moon."

"Is it cause ye eyes are big as the full moon?" he asked with his head tilted to the side.

"No," I laughed. "Moon is my middle name. I'm Native American by birth."

"Oh. I'm Patrick."

"It's nice to meet you Patrick. Can I help you with anything?"

"Just wanted to check up on ye. Ye can come out here with the rest of us. We're just drinkin' a bit and playin' some pool and darts."

I shrugged and marked the page in my book to stand up. I watched Patrick's blue eyes rake down my body and I looked down at what I was wearing. A gray tank top and a pair of black shorts with a pair of white ankle socks. My hair was braided down my back and I wasn't wearing any makeup. I looked like I did when I first woke up at home, but Patrick was staring at me hard. I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped down at his feet. I grabbed Juice's hoody off the end of the bed and pulled it on over my tank top before I followed him out to the clubhouse. The set up of the SAMBEL club house was similar enough to the SAMCRO clubhouse that I didn't feel out of place.

I sat at the bar next to an older man that reminded me a lot of Piney. He smiled at me and waved at a prospect to pour me a beer. He said gruffly, "I assume ye ain't gonna be drinkin' one of those lil girly drinks?"

"A beer will be fine."

"Not tequila for ye man?" Patrick asked.

"He's not Mexican," I informed them. "He's Puerto Rican, he was born in New York, and I do not drink tequila."

The older man chuckled and said, "Well, we'll have to talk to him tonight about that, won't we? Have ye drinkin' with us 'fore the night is over."

"Just a beer for now." I took the beer that the prospect offered and took a long drink. We sat in silence until Patrick spoke again.

"So, lass, ye are awful young to be runnin' with a son. How long have ye been with the grinnin' one?"

"I've been with Juice almost three years."

"And does he tell ye things about the club?"

"Only what every other Son tells their old lady." I drank my beer slowly. There was always a reason for a man to be asking questions about a woman's man. They either wanted to know their chances of getting in her pants or they wanted information about her man.

"So I take it ye know a few secrets from round ye town," the older man tried to make it sound light hearted.

"No, not really," I replied innocently. "I've been gone at college this year and Juice hasn't really wanted to bother me with details. He said it was important for me to focus on my school work."

"Oh," Patrick was clearly disappointed. "Well let's celebrate ye man's need to keep ye head in the right place. Cheers to good men and to the Sons."

I raised my glass and allowed the two SAMBEL members to clink their glasses with mine. We drank and Patrick followed me over to the pool table to play pool. A few hours later, Juice stumbled in dirty and worn out with Opie, Jax, Happy, and Clay at his heels. I tilted my head up from where I was trapped between Patrick and the pool table while he was showing me how to line up a particularly difficult shot. My vision swam a little as I worked to get it to focus on Juice and I could tell his eyes were taking in the scene angrily. I was bent over the pool table with Patrick at my back. I'd discarded the oversized hoody when Patrick and I had started placing bets on the game and I was in my short shorts and tank top. There was a lot of skin showing.

"Laura Moon Mase, come here," Juice's voice was calm but I knew it wouldn't last long if Patrick spoke up, which he did.

He took his hands off from around me and stepped back quickly. He said fast, "It's not what it looks like."

Everybody always fucking said that. It was the dumbest thing in the world to say and that fucking dumbass said it. Even in my inebriated state, I could watch Juice's face contort into one of anger. He snarled, "Well it just looked like you were showing my old lady how to play pool. So if it's not what it looks like, it must be something way fucking worse."

"Juice," I hated the fucking slur in my voice. The stupid fucking bet on the pool game had been a beer for every shot you lost by. We'd played four games with me getting my ass kicked by Patrick and that fucking difficult shot. "Juice, calm down."

"Laura, just come here."

I grabbed his hoody off the chair next to the pool table and made my way to him as quickly as I could, but I could feel my steps wavering. When I got to him, he grabbed my wrist and held it tight, his eyes not even pausing on me before they made their way up to Patrick again. I sighed. Juice wasn't ever the truly jealous type but when he did get jealous, he was unrelenting. I knew the Opie thing had been driving him insane since it happened, and I hadn't stopped heaping things on top of him. I'd ignored direct orders from him, forced my way to Ireland, and he walked in on a **prospect** with his hands on me. Juice was the sweetheart of the SAMCRO crew but that didn't mean he didn't hold true to some of the traditions concerning women. He'd never hit me, but that didn't mean my punishment wouldn't come in another form.

"Look, Juice, right?" Juice nodded stiffly at Patrick. "I didn't touch ye woman. I was just showin' her how to play pool."

"You saw her fucking crow," he growled. "You saw her come in with me." His head snapped down to me and he demanded, "You tell him you're my fiancé?"

I nodded and his attention turned back to Patrick. "So all of that, and you still put your fucking hands on my old lady?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Shut up," Juice cut him off. "Tonight, at the celebration, we are going in that ring together and I'm going to beat your ass."

"Juice…"

"Laura, for once, shut the hell up and put my fucking hoody on now."

He released my arms long enough for me to put the hoody on. When it was on, he grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the bedroom. I stumbled and he sighed hard. I knew he felt a little guilty for the rough treatment. He reached down and picked me up in a fireman's carry. I heard the loud crack of his hand on my ass before I felt it and god damn did it sting. He didn't say anything to anyone around us. He just carried me to the apartment and dropped me roughly on my feet. He shut and locked the door behind us before he turned to me and stared. I knew enough to be ashamed.

"Wanna fucking explain to me why I came back after being **shot at** to find some asshole's hands on you when you were half fucking naked?"

"I wasn't half naked. I'm wearing more than most of the crow eaters at the clubhouse do."

He stepped close to me and bent over me, his face in mine while his hands clasped at my shoulders, not tight enough to truly hurt but tight enough to make me wince a little. He growled, "That is the worst fucking argument I've ever heard out of you, Laura. Maybe if you weren't fucking drunk, you'd be able to think of something better."

"Juice, nothing happened."

"So fucking what? This isn't Charming. You don't fucking know these people. We don't even really know these people. And you, you decided that you should get drunk and let a mother fucking prospect rub up on you?"

"That's not how it happened, Juice. And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk to me that way."

"Laura, I haven't ever talked to you this way and you fucking know it. Maybe if I had, you'd fucking know better than to let somebody other than me fucking put their hands on you. First the fucking thing with Ope, now this. Do I have to fucking chain you to me whenever you fucking leave the house?"

"Nothing fucking happened." My mind was beginning to clear and it was filled with anger.

"Well then stop putting yourself in a fucking position where it looks like I fucking have to be worried."

"Fine. I fucking won't leave the house. I won't have a gun. I won't go to the clubhouse. I won't talk to anyone. I'll stay home and be your fucking little housewife."

"That's not what I'm saying, Laura. Don't turn this around on me. Get your ass changed and let's fucking go. SAMBEL is having a party for us tonight."

"I'm not going after that."

"You're fucking going."

"Juice…"

He grabbed my arm and yanked me to his body hard. His mouth came down over mine in a smothering kiss and, after a quick second, he pulled away. He commanded, "You're going, Laura. You're going to get ready and then you're going. I'm going to let everybody know that you're my fucking old lady and they keep their hands off of you."

He stared down at me with those hard brown eyes and I felt a whimper escape my throat as my eyes welled up. His brow furrowed in confusion for a second and then he said stubbornly, "Uh-uh, Laura. No crying."

I sniffed and wiped my arm across my face quickly as I turned to walk towards my bag. He sighed and grabbed me to pull me back to him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to his body. His head bent down so he could rest his chin on my head and his whole body heaved as he took in a long breath. He said softly, "I'm sorry I yelled, Laura Moon. I just…you can't…things aren't the way they are back home. You can't be doing stuff like that, okay? We don't know these people. You don't know if you're safe. You didn't even have your damn gun on you. The fucking gun that you fought with me to keep. I just….I can't…I can't lose you, alright?"

"You're not going to," I promised. I tilted my head up to stare at him and he pressed his lips to mine softer that time.

"Wendy did crank. Donna was killed. Gemma got raped. And now this shit with Abel. Being part of SAMCRO's family doesn't protect you, baby. I can't let you get hurt. You can't put yourself in the way of danger anymore."

"I won't."

"You will. You always will and I'll always yell at you and feel bad when I do it because you have me wrapped around your tiny fucking finger."

"Well, let's see if I can wrap myself around your body before we go out," I offered, trying to appease him, make him feel better.

"Temptress," he accused.

"Only if it works."

He chuckled and I wrapped my hands in the front of his jacket to pull him towards the bed. As my knees hit the bed and I went down on my back, he warned, "You'll be with Gemma from here on out. You don't get to be on your own anymore."

"So you're giving me a babysitter?"

"Damn straight."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. He kissed me back and we made love.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your old lady is going to get herself killed," Happy mentioned nonchalantly as we stood watching O'Neill fumble around in that field.

"Laura will be fine. She's just stubborn. She's with Gemma now. She'll be fine there."

"You really think being around Gemma makes somebody safe?" Happy retorted with a snort. I rolled my eyes and focused on O'Neill. From behind us, we could hear the sounds of everybody else scrambling around in the barn.

"She'll be fine. Laura's strong. She can take care of herself. What the fuck is taking him so long?"

"Quit fucking playing with yourself!" Happy yelled. I chuckled, but it stuck in my throat when we heard the crash behind us as a truck drove through the barn doors.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

"We were fuckin' chained in! Ye damn idiots did no' notice?" Chibbs roared in return.

"We were fucking watching O'Neill!" I replied. It was then that Jax started shouting about the truck and we all scattered as it blew. The truck exploded, killing Chibb's nephew and wounding most of us in some way. A second mother fucking explosion that had to do with vehicles. I stared at the mess around me. Young boys were laying on the ground, their bodies blackened with smoke and stained with blood. I stared at Chibbs, my best friend in the world, as he sobbed over the body of his nephew. I didn't personally know those men, the Sambel sons. But, in a weird way, we were family. Even just meeting, we were closer than people on the streets. Even across an ocean, they were family and we'd lost them. Meeting that night was solemn and I left looking forward to getting home to Laura. Looking forward to telling her about my day and hearing about some goofy shit Gemma did. But that's not what I learned. Instead, I walked into the room at the clubhouse to find Kerrianne, Fiona, and Laura sitting on our bed, Laura painting Kerrianne's nails.

"Hey, baby," she said sweetly. The syrup in her voice let me know that something was up. "Did Chibbs and Gemma get a chance to call you?"

"No, I…." I was interrupted by the sound of my prepaid ringing.

"Yeah," I answered shortly, eyeing Laura's dark hands that were very calmly painting Kerrianne's toenails a brilliant red.

"Are the girls at your room?"

"Yes." Fiona was eyeing me with distaste, as if I'd had something to do with whatever reason there were three women in my room instead of the only one I wanted to see.

"There will be a car to get them and Laura in fifteen minutes. Follow the car on your bike. The house they go to is your new home for the duration of our trip. Laura will fill you in. She should have already packed for you." Sure enough, there were our duffel bags packed and ready at the bottom of the bed. "You're their new protection. Laura too."

"Laura's not protection. She needs protected."

"She's got a gun. She knows how to shoot. Apparently, she's not afraid to. Make her be useful. I'll call you if you need to know anything else."

Clay hung up and I stared down at Laura. She smiled at me and asked innocently, "Are you ready to go, baby? Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah. A few minutes alone with you." She stood up and I grabbed her hand. I pulled her behind me into the bathroom and demanded, "What the fuck happened today, Laura Moon? What's going on?"

"I went out to the store today and, while I was gone, Jimmy O showed up to try to get Fi and Kerrianne back and Gemma and Mo kicked his ass so now they're hiding. What happened to you today, Juice? I heard something about another explosion. Are you feeling okay?" She raised her hands up and cupped my cheeks, her emerald eyes scanning mine.

"No, Laura. I'm not. I'm tired and I just wanted to come here and sleep with you and now I get to find out that, not only am I a babysitter, but you're a babysitter too because the club seems to think that you should be allowed to do official business. Oh, and also, I'm a little conflicted right now because you did what I told you not to do when you left that apartment, but I have to admit that if you had been in the apartment, you would have been held at gunpoint. So I can't be mad at you. But I just want to sleep so bad and…." I stopped. My voice broke and I realized how fucking tired I was. I was tired of being in Ireland. I was tired of thinking about being sent to prison. I was tired of my fiancé being in danger all the fucking time. I was just fucking tired.

She used the hands splayed across my face to drag my face down to hers. She pressed a kiss to my lips and pulled my head down to her shoulder. Then her arms wrapped themselves around my back and she just held me. She murmured, "It's okay, Juice. It's okay, baby. Everything's going to be okay. We'll go to the new apartment and we'll go to sleep. We're going to be safe. We're going to be okay. We'll be home soon."

Her hands stroked my spine gently and I breathed her in. She said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're going to be okay."

I nodded against her shoulder and she whispered, "You can tell me more about everything tonight. I'll make us some food, get us settled in, and you can take a nap for a couple hours."

That sounded so good. I didn't ever want to do anything else but let her make me promises. But then, my phone rang and I grimaced at the sound. She encouraged, "Go ahead and answer it."

I answered the phone with a sighing, "Yeah?"

"You're going to have one of the SAMBEL members with you. Saun Casey. He's trusted. He'll be watching them with you." I winced. I did not want SAMBEL members with me. I had the sneaking suspicion that O'Neill was a traitor and that SAMBEL's prez was probably in on it as well. An original nine was probably a fucking IRA rat.

"Okay."

"The car will be there in ten minutes. Does Moon have everything ready?"

"Yes."

"Tell her to leave her prepaid on so Gemma can reach her."

"She will."

I hung up and stared down at my fiancé who had somehow found her way into the mess of the club that I'd tried to drag her out of time and time again. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to my lips again before she ordered, "Come on. We need to make sure we have everything. We'll make the SAMBEL member take the first watch and you and I can talk about the day."

"Laura," I dropped my voice to a whisper, "SAMBEL is what I need to talk to you about today. I think the explosion came from SAMBEL. I think O'Neill is a traitor for the IRA. I don't trust SAMBEL and I don't want them watching our backs."

"So we'll take first watch together, Juice. It makes me glad I'm with you. I'd rather have your back than a fucking traitor. We can talk on watch."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the bedroom where Fiona and Kerrianne were sitting. As if nothing was going on, she sat next to Kerrianne on the bed and started painting her nails all over again. I stared, wondering where the girl who never wanted to be involved in club business was. Wondering where the girl who was going to be a nurse was. Because, at that moment, my fiancé was completely different than she'd been before Half Sack and Donna's deaths.


End file.
